


No More Hiding

by fearfrost1211



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost 18, Feral!Derek, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mates, Misunderstanding, Secret Relationship, Stiles is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfrost1211/pseuds/fearfrost1211
Summary: "I don't understand why you're upset with me. What did I do?""It's not...you didn't do anything! I just...""What, Stiles? You just what?""I guess...I guess I just never expected it to...hurt.""Hurt? Why are you hurting?""Seeing everyone else...watching people freaking hit on you...Do you know how badly I wanted to hold your hand tonight?""Probably as badly as I wanted to hold yours, but you said this was what you wanted, Stiles. That this was how it needed to be and what? You think I could look at someone else? That I would even want to? You should know better.""I do, Derek! That's not!...Ugh, that's not what I meant! And yes, I know that this was my idea. I know that....It's just a lot harder than I thought it would be."





	No More Hiding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkysterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/gifts).



> This little fic is my gift to [milkysterek](http://milkysterek.tumblr.com/) for the Sterek Summer Exchange. I hope you enjoy! =)

_ "I don't understand why you're upset with me. What did I do?" _

_ "It's not...you didn't do anything! I just..." _

_ "What, Stiles? You just what?" _

_ "I guess...I guess I just never expected it to...hurt." _

_ "Hurt? Why are you hurting?" _

_ "Seeing everyone else...watching people freaking hit on you...Do you know how badly I wanted to hold your hand tonight?" _

_ "Probably as badly as I wanted to hold yours, but you said this was what you wanted, Stiles. That this was how it needed to be and what? You think I could look at someone else? That I would even want to? You should know better." _

_ "I do, Derek! That's not!...Ugh, that's not what I meant! And yes, I know that this was my idea. I know that....It's just a lot harder than I thought it would be." _

 

***

 

Stiles's eyes feel like someone polished them with sandpaper before he got out of bed. He's still not sure why he even bothered trying to sleep for all the good it had done. Every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Derek backing across the room saying he needed to think about some things before disappearing out into the night. 

Realistically, Stiles knew that this was just a bump. Just a fight. Everyone had those, right? And now he and Derek were having one. True, it was pretty much Stiles' fault given that it had been his idea to keep their relationship a secret. He just hadn't wanted to deal with the drama he knew it would cause when they got together. He's still seventeen after all, only two months from his birthday now, but they've been together for the last four. The freaking best four months of Stiles' life. Despite the fact that Derek refuses to have any sort of below the belt activity with him until he turns eighteen. He just knows how his Dad would react. How Scott would react. 

So, until eighteen mum's the word, and it has taken every single shred of his less than perfect patience and tolerance to keep it that way. 

Stripping the sheets off his bed, a nearly daily activity since despite the no-sex rule Derek spends the night often and frequent washing is the only way to hide anything from a pack of werewolves, Stiles bundles them under his arm and heads down to the laundry room. Honestly, he's never done so much laundry in his life. He's lucky he's pack or there would be no way to explain the lingering scent of Derek in his room, on his clothes, on him.

Pushing those thoughts away, he opens the washer lid and starts shoving his sheets in around the agitator. Maybe someday he and his dad could get one of the new ones that don't even have an agitator or maybe a front loader. The corner of his mouth curls up and he shakes his head. He really must be sleep deprived to be daydreaming about new washing machines. 

His phone buzzes in his pocket and he startles so hard his hand smacks the side of the washer knocking the lid closed onto his forearm. "Ow! Dammit!" Throwing the lid back open, he rubs his abused arm for a second then starts digging his phone out of his pocket. 

As soon as he frees it, he sees Scott's name disappear. He barely gets the phone unlocked before it's ringing again. "Hey Scott."

" _ Stiles! _ " Scott's voice is high and panicky. " _ We need your help! Can you look up things that would make a werewolf lose his freaking mind? And how to undo- _ "

"Whoa, Whoa! Slow down dude, what do you mean lose their mind? What happened?"

" _ It's Derek- _ " And Stiles feels the bottom fall out of his stomach. Gripping the washing machine just to stay upright, he takes a deep breath and forces himself to listen to the words Scott is saying. "- _ it looks like someone set some kind of trap and the barbs were coated in something. He got out of it, and then he attacked us when we got too close and he’s not shifting back. It's like he's- _ "

"Feral." Stiles whispers, his stomach going sour. "Where is he?"

" _ He took off! We're splitting up to look for him. _ " Stiles can hear a car start in the background. " _ I'm going to try to track his scent and the others are splitting up between the old house and the loft. Can you think of anywhere else? _ "

Forcing in a deep breath, Stiles squeezes his eyes shut and tries to focus. 

_ Where would Derek go? Somewhere he feels safe, right? _

Stiles' eyes snap open about two seconds before he hears the massive thump come through the ceiling directly above his head. 

"Oh shit..." He breathes and he'd almost forgotten Scott was still on the phone until he starts yelling.

" _ WHAT? Do you know where he is? Stiles! _ "

"He's here, Scott." Stiles says as his eyes track the sound of movement through the ceiling above him. It sounds like Derek has already made it to the stairs. 

" _ WHAT! STILES YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE! HE'S- _ "

"Listen!" The hard tone of Stiles' voice cutting off Scott's near hysteria. "Scott, I don't have time to explain it right now, but he won't hurt me. Ok? He won't. Please just trust me. Get a sample of whatever the hell did this to him and get it to Deaton."

" _ How do you know he won't hurt you? _ " Scott demanded.

"There's no time. You're just going to have to trust me, buddy. When you figure out what did this, call me. I'll keep my phone on. I've got to go." Stiles hangs up and slowly lowers his hand to slip his phone into his pocket.

Derek's steps are harder than normal in that Stiles can actually hear them as the werewolf makes his way across the kitchen. He's emitting a low growl that sounds like it’s coming from deep in his chest and every hair on Stiles' body stands on end when Derek finally comes to a stop in the doorway behind him. Even with his human nose, Stiles can smell the dirt and blood and sweat clinging to Derek's skin. The wolf stands there for a moment and Stiles doesn't dare make the first move. He can hear Derek taking big inhales like he's scenting the air, searching for something. 

Stiles swallows hard, and prays he's right in thinking Derek won't hurt him. In the next moment, Derek is plastered against his back, nose buried in the side of Stiles' neck. Stiles tilts his head slowly, completely exposing the pale column of his throat to the wolf. 

He focuses on keeping his breathing even as Derek rubs his face over and over against Stiles’ exposed skin. The hair on Derek’s cheeks is softer than Stiles imagined it would be but he still feels raw as it slides over his skin along with the whisper of fangs. Clawed hands embed themselves in his shirt as strong arms wrap around him pulling him impossibly close, nearly lifting him off the ground. 

Stiles grips the washing machine even knowing that if Derek wants to move him there’s nothing he can do to stop it. “Derek…” He tries and is surprised how steady his voice is. “Easy, big guy. I’m right here.” 

Derek rumbles and Stiles slowly lifts a hand and places it on the arm that’s got his waist in a vice-like grip. When nothing happens he slowly begins to rub back and forth along Derek’s forearm. Derek shudders against him and Stiles is flipped around and pushed to the ground. Derek covers him with his body and Stiles goes perfectly still when those fangs sweep across his throat again. 

The first real tendrils of fear steal his breath for a moment and he focuses on dragging in as much air as he can while trying to slow the jackrabbit cadence of his heart. Sweat has broken out over him - clinging to his lip, gathering in his hairline. He pushes out a ragged exhale and Derek shifts his head and drags his tongue over the dampness pooling in the hollow of his throat, letting out a whine before nuzzling his face back into the crook of Stiles’s neck.

Tentatively, Stiles lifts his hand and sets it gently on Derek’s shoulder. When that doesn’t get him eaten, he runs his fingers lightly across Derek’s shoulder blade curving up the back of his neck until he can bury his fingers in the soft hair at the base of the wolf’s skull. It’s something that Stiles had been delighted to discover when they’d gotten together:  _ Derek loves being petted _ . Loves to be touched for no other reason than Stiles wants to touch him. It’s the one surefire way to calm Derek down when he’s worked himself up to a spiral or to bring him back when he’s too lost in his own head. Stiles is praying it’s enough to reach him now. 

He lets the hand in Derek’s hair explore. Dragging fingers through the dark tresses and over warm skin, lingering on the tips of Derek’s pointed ears when it draws something almost like a purr from him.

“That’s it, Der. Just relax. You’re safe here.” Stiles presses his lips down against the top of Derek’s sweaty head and just breathes for a moment. “We just need to hang tight. Scott and the others will figure out a way to fix this in no time.” Some of the tension seems to ease out of the wolf, his bulk settling solidly on Stiles, pressing him into the linoleum floor beneath them. 

Derek has completely relaxed against him by the time Stiles’s phone rings from his pocket causing them both to jolt. Derek immediately starts growling again - grating up from his throat and vibrating against Stiles’s chest.

“It’s okay, it’s just Scott, you remember Scott. He’s pack.” Stiles squirms around, shifting to get his hip out from under Derek enough to squeeze a hand into his pocket. He doesn’t bother to look at the screen before swiping to answer. Scott’s still panicked voice cuts off any greeting Stiles might have made. 

“ _ Stiles, are you okay? You need to get somewhere and barricade yourself in! Derek is going to get worse- _ ” Scott’s talking so fast Stiles can barely understand him.  

Derek grunts and licks a stripe up Stiles’ neck, nipping at the edge of his jaw. 

“Easy.” Stiles winces and Derek whines, licking at the hurt he’d just caused. 

“ _ STILES! _ ”

“Oh my god, Scott! Calm down! We’re fine.” Stiles snaps. 

“ _ No, you’re not! The poison is going to drive Derek crazy, like literally crazy Stiles! The only cure is the blood of the wolf’s mate. Look, we’re on our way with restraints and Deaton is looking into alternative cures, but you need to get somewhere safe- _ ” 

Stiles feels Derek stiffen, body going rigid and he looks down just as human, hazel eyes look up to meet his gaze. There’s a splotch of blood on Derek’s lip and Stiles watches the wolf’s tongue dart out to whisk it away as his features melt back to human. 

There’s a flash of panic in Derek’s eyes and he moves to lift himself off Stiles, but the human holds on - arms and legs locking around him. “Derek, wait-”

There’s a squawk from the phone’s speaker where Stiles let it fall to the floor. Derek lets out one pointed growl and snatches it up, pressing it to his ear. 

“Call off the pack, Scott. I’m fine.” His voice is gravelly, but definitely more human than wolf now.

Stiles watches as Derek’s face goes dark for just a moment and wonders what Scott is saying to illicit that response. After a moment, Derek bares his teeth, speaking through the clench of his jaw. 

“I’m with my mate.” Derek pulls the phone away from his ear, ends the conversation, and drops it back to the floor. The wolf lets out a huge breath, face still turned away and sits up, bringing Stiles with him, until his back is pressed against the wall and Stiles is straddling his thighs. Derek won’t meet his gaze and the nick on his chin starts to throb with the beat of his heart. It must be tiny, Stiles thinks, like he cut himself shaving. It’s amazing how it’s often the smallest cuts that sting the most. 

“I’m sorry.” Derek’s voice is so low Stiles leans closer, hands coming to rest on Derek’s shoulders. 

“Der-”

“I know you didn’t want anyone to know, and now we’ll probably have to tell them.” Derek turns his face and looks Stiles in the eye. His eyes look more green than they did a moment ago and so full Stiles doesn’t know where to begin parsing out what he is reading there. Except maybe he does. 

“Derek, I am not ashamed of you,” he says, voice strong and Derek drops his eyes. “How could you think that?”

Derek shrugs. “When you wanted to keep it to ourselves...I didn’t exactly think you were ashamed as much as I thought you just weren’t sure about me.”

Stiles gapes at him. “Not sure about you? Derek,” he cups Derek’s face in his hands, forces the wolf to meet his eyes. “I didn’t want to tell anyone just because I didn’t want to have to defend us against everyone who would think the worst. Because I’m selfish and notorious for ignoring problems until they aren’t problems anymore. Not because I’m ashamed of you or because I’m not sure about us. I’m totally one hundred percent sure of us. I’m so sorry I made you feel that way.” They spend a few moments just looking at each other before Stiles shifts a bit and asks, “did you know? That I’m your mate?”

“Yes.” 

“Were you going to tell me?”

“On your birthday. I...I didn’t want to pressure you.”

“So, we’re both idiots.” Stiles says and Derek huffs a little laugh. Stiles leans in, presses his lips against Derek’s. The tension melts at the first contact and Stiles tilts his head, sweeping his tongue against the seam of Derek’s lips until the wolf opens for him. Derek sits up, arms pulling Stiles closer, sure hands slipping under the human’s t-shirt, sliding over the skin of his back. The kiss gets deeper, each pushing and pressing, reaffirming that they’re still here, still together. 

A hungry growl climbs up out of Derek’s chest, and he pulls back, pressing their foreheads together. “Sorry, my wolf is still really close to the surface.” 

“It’s ok,” Stiles grins. “Pretty sure the cavalry is going to show up anyway, and...” He picks at a streak of dirt crusted on Derek’s cheek. “You really need a shower.” 

Derek growls again, playfully, and runs blunt nails over Stiles’s ribs. Stiles laughs and squirms. The wolf pulls his hands out of Stiles’s shirt and squeezes the tops of his thighs. “So, you’re okay with it? Being my mate?”

“More than ok,” Stiles says, leaning in for another kiss.

“Are we going to tell your dad?” 

Stiles doesn’t even need to think about it. “Yes. You should just stay and have dinner with us tonight. No more hiding.”

“No more hiding.” Derek agrees and kisses him quick before standing up, Stiles clinging to him like a spider monkey.

 


End file.
